The Virgin Nessie and the HeadBanger Jacob
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen is a Virgin, Freshman, and the daughter of a very rich Edward and Bella Cullen. Jacob Black is a very sexy, NOT a virgin, Senior Highschooler and Head Banger. ah-au OOC. Rated M for buisness of a sexual nature and potty mouths.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not the owner of the rights for the Twilight Saga!!

**~Prologue~**

So hi, um my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I'm a virgin, I am an only child, I will be starting my freshman year at some High school named; "La Push High". (Oh, God! I sound like one of those people that are in a 12 step program for their addiction to booze!)

Any who! My parents and I just moved here to La Push Washington from Boston MA. My mom got pregnant with me when she was 16 and my father was 18 when he knocked her up. The story goes as my mother and father were High School Sweethearts and one day when my father had confessed his love to my mother, they made love, and that is where I come in the picture.

My parents said that my grandfather Charlie was not very happy with my daddy, when they told him that mom; Bella, was pregnant. So, they went to Vegas and got married in a Drive-through Wedding Chapel. But when I was five, they had a real wedding. And they have been with each other ever since! My father; Edward, owns one of the biggest music production companies. He is what you would call a 'Casual Billionaire'; he may make a huge salary, but he does not let money get to his head. He is the best daddy anyone could ask for.

My mother says I look just like him. I have his unusual bronze hair color; I have most of his facial expressions. But I have my mother's brown eyes. Every time I role my eyes; she just about gushes how I look so much like my dad when I do that. She calls me her little miniature Edward. Psh. I mean I know I look gorgeous; it is just that she always makes a big deal out of it. She said when I was born; that I had NO hair . . . she said I looked like a little version of a bold Edward.

But my father on the other hand; says I look exactly like my mother. And so when they ask me who I think I look like the most; I just say 'both' or when I am REALLY annoyed by them I say 'The Muffin Man'.

***

We passed what was called; 'First Beach'. I looked to see a bunch of rez boys moshing around a big fire pit. They all looked like 'Pearl Jam' wanna be's. They had on Flannel button up shirts over white T-shirts; Baggy shorts; complete with long straight jet black hair; and Chuck Taylors. _Hey, guys! The 90's called! They want their Flannel back!!_ I laughed at that thought!

"Nessie, if I find out that you have been hanging out with these 'Pearl Jam' wanna be's, I'm gonna kick your butt." My dad said from the driver's seat of the Volvo that we called 'The Family Car'.

"Don't worry dad. I have no intentions to hang out with a bunch of pot heads." I said in mock boredom.

"You better not." He looked in the rear view mirror and winked at me.

***

"Nessie, dinner's ready!" I was up here in my new room that could fit a whole three bedroom apartment in it, trying to decide where I should hang up my posters of; Guns n' Roses, Metallica, HIM, The 69 Eyes, Taylor Lautner, and Dokken. I'm rockin' with Dokken, Baby!

I put down my posters and ran downstairs to our box crowded living room and entry way. I made a bee-line through the towered boxes. I finally med my way into the kitchen and found my mother in front of the stove with my father literally dry humping her legs.

"Oh, Bella. You make my cock so rock hard, it hurts. We are going to have to have a nice rough fuck before we go to bed." Ok . . . ew!! I SO did not need to hear that!! It is bad already that I have to hear every night!!

"Mom, dad? Is it safe to come in?" I said as I walked in the kitchen while covering my eyes. All the while bumping into a wall.

"Yes, your father and I will be gone tomorrow night after you get home from school. He has to go meet with some band and we will need to be gone before one PM." Nice, now I have the house to myself and a fridge full of Dr. Pepper!!

"Alright. When will you guys be back?" I said as I grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. My father and I were the only ones in the house who would drink it . . .

"We should be back on Thursday night." Sweetness!! I get to be by myself for three whole days!! I am not planning on doing anything stupid; it's just that I like to get away from my parents who fuck like dogs! And plus my new house was HUGE!! There was so much room! Back in our old house in Boston; which was almost as big as this one; every time my parents we out of town, I would always pretend like I was the one who owned the house.

"Sounds good!"

***

After dinner, I went straight to my bedroom and took a nice hot shower. I went and grabbed my pajamas and crawled up on my king-sized bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed in a pair of black skin tight skinny jeans and a skin tight Guns n' Roses stretch cotton T-shirt. I slipped on my red Chuck Taylors and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, I went upstairs to brush my teeth, fix my makeup and comb hair.

I went back downstairs and grabbed my back pack and went outside to wait for the bus.


	2. Shitty School but Really HOT girl!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nada!**

**Warning: In this story, I decided to make Jacob be a Head-Banger AND have a dirty mouth AND some other stuff that I thought would make Jacob even MORE sexier! I think Jacob Black would look just so YUMMY as a Head-Banger or as I like to call them 'Pearl Jam' wanna be's. If ya don't know who Pearl Jam is, Look 'em up, Smart-one!!**

**On with the show!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Shitty School, But Really HOT girl!**

**JACOB'S POV**

I was walking back home to my small-ass trailer, after Moshing with the dudes back at First Beach. You know, I like to party, but it ain't a party until some smoking hot girls show up, offer some head, or a good fuck, and then there's gotta be some good Mosh-Music. My likes in music would be, _Slayer, Korn, Disturbed, Anthrax, Slip-Knot, Pantera, Shotgun Messiah, Metallica, Megadeath, _maybe even a little _Black Sabbath,_ and then one of my favorites to Mosh to is, _Pearl Jam._

And on some days, when I just want to be alone, and bask in the sound of something softer, I listen to 80's metal bands like, _Dokken, Poison, Guns n' Roses, Warrant, RATT, LA Guns, Motley Crue _and the occasional _one-hit wander metal bands _like; _Vixen, Faster Pussycat, Enuff z Nuff, Europe._ But then on days when I am angsty, but don't want something Mosh-heavy, I listen to 70's punk bands like; _The Ramones, Joy Division, The Specials, Iggy and The Stooges Dead Kennedys, Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Runaways. _But when I am in the mood to get high, I listen to 70's Rock Bands like; _Led Zepplin, Jimmy Hendrix, MC5,_ and_ Lynyrd Skynyrd. _

So anyways, back to me.

It was 1am in the fucking morning and I was just out moshing with my friends, and then the girls showed up and I was hoping that some new chick that the whole town was talking about would be there. But unfortunately, she wasn't. I had already gotten into girl's entire pants that lived in La Push or Forks. I was in need for some different pussy. I needed a girl that I could fuck countless times, and each time would be awesome. But here, in La Push, you can say good bye to that wish. _Wish in one hand and shit in the other, and see which one feels up faster._

I climbed through my window, not wanting to use the front door and wake up my parents who would probably be asleep. And plus I had to go to school in the morning, if I wanted to meet the new girl, and if she is just another skank like Leah, then I will just ditch and go smoke some weed.

I got in my small-ass bedroom and turned around and shut my window and locked it. I took off my flannel shirt and the white T-shirt underneath it to reveal my toned chest, Yeah that's right, I got some serious muscles. That also helps the panties drop. And I got some tattoos, but I keep them covered in front of my parents, because they don't know I have them. When I got my tattoos, the tattoos artist sent me home with a permission slip for my parents to sign in order to get the tattoo. So being the little shit I am, I forged their signatures. I took the slip back and got my first tattoo. This tattoo is just above my belly button, and it says 'Kiss this' with an arrow pointing down to my crotch. The artist said that it would probably hurt, but it just felt like someone was scratching me with long nails. I have tons of others and then I have my eyebrow pierced and my tongue. I got that one on request by my ex-girlfriend Leah. She said that it would 'intensify' oral sex when I went down on her. But whatever.

I pulled off my shorts and then my Chucks, leaving me in my boxers. I plopped down on my bed and fell fast asleep.

*******

_Beep, Beep, Beep!! _

God-damned-motherfucking alarm!! I reached over and hit the fucking alarm's snooze button and rolled out of bed. I went to my closet and to get dressed. _Let's see here, we have black flannel, blue flannel, and red flannel, what will it be?_ I went to my dresser and pulled out a vintage Guns n' Roses shirt out and went and grabbed a red flannel shirt and my shorts from last night. After I got dressed, I put on my socks and put on my chucks, grabbed my backpack and keys, and headed outside to my Rabbit.

*******

I pulled up to La Push high and walked to the gym and set down on one of the stadium benches. I pulled out my I-pod and scrolled down to my 'Shitty School List' and hit play. The first song to come one was Alice Cooper's song 'Schools out for summer.' I just wish it was. I was just sitting here rocking to my music until some girl came walking through the crowded gym and walked over to the free seat that was beside me. She was wearing these 'Hurry-up-and-fuck-me-already' skinny jeans complete with a skin tight GNR shirt with red chuck. That was pretty hot. Nice curves, ass, and tits. I looked at her face and saw the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She had long bronze-colored hair that was slightly curly. I guess I should introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." I reached my hand out to shake hers. She held her hand out and gave me this sexy crooked smile and then came the voice of an angel.

"Hi, Jacob, I'm Nessie." My dick just hardened and I almost jazzed my pants. _This is going to be a long day!_

**A/N: Ha-Ha!!**

**And the Cockblocking begins!!! Leave me some loves and click the green button and tell me what you think!!**

**~Nikki**


	3. Masturbating is FUN!

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight. **

**WARNING: Don't read this story if you hate smut, cockblocking, Pearl Jam, Metallica, GNR, 80's metal bands, gothic music, and Dr. Pepper. Cause expect there to be A LOT of that in this story!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok, we are still in Jacob's POV, I kinda want to continue with his pov, well, because, I need to, in order for Nessie's POV to work!! Thank You to my loyal readers and ghost readers!! Thank You; OwlCityFireFlys, Black Tulip, ..town, TwilightObessionx, LionIsSmexii, JacobBlackMoon, Libbie, MusicalPineapple, beautifulmonsters, cyndie, miley341, nfanpepsi, Jasmine-Louise-Black, Cullen Twerdx3, Hans153, cleo23vr, GumyGrape5794, Butterfly Wish, and stella!! You all have made my day!!!**

**Chapter 2**

**Masturbating is FUN!!**

"So . . . you like Guns n' Roses, eh?" I asked trying to make small talk with Nessie. I learned that she is the daughter of Edward Cullen. I knew who he was, but that was because his name was in most of the tabloids and news, and plus you would see his face on MTV all the damn time!! He was young to have a 15 year-old daughter; I searched him on Google on evening, and found out that he got his high school girlfriend pregnant when she was 16. They made on smokin' hot daughter!

"Yes! I can totally dance like Axl Rose!" She said with a laugh that made my erection twitch. _That Pearl Jam for flannel!!_ Holy shit! I would totally have to see that! I like Axl's crab dance, don't get me wrong, but it would be so much fucking hotter if Nessie did it! I could picture it now!

"Sweet! I can mosh like I just stepped out of the ninety's." I said sarcastically, but we all know that I can.

"Isn't that dangerous? Can't you die?" She asked as we were walking up the stairs to the main office.

"Yep, sure is. But that doesn't stop me from doin' it."

"You know you shouldn't do it. You'll get hurt, if you're not careful." Wow, this girl has a sweet heart, must be a virgin. That is a surprise, I mean someone looking as fuck-hot as Nessie, is surely not a virgin. And I would be one lucky mother fucker if I was her first one . . .

"Sure, sure." I replied. I just don't want to get into an argument about moshing, seeing as she has never been moshing before . . . I wonder what she would do if I asked her out??

"Hey . . . um, Nessie, um," _Spit it out Jake!!_ "Do you wanna, um, go on a . . . date . . . with me?" _Way to go Jake, you sound like you just got off the short bus!_

"Um, aren't you a Senior?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm a Freshman. I'm only fifteen." God, I know that! I just want to out with you so I can get to know you better!!

"I know Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Well, ok. I will, but we are going to have to hide from my dad. He does not like Head-Bangers like you."

"But you like me, right?" Please say yes!!

"Yeah, I do. You have great music taste, your hot, you seem really sweet, and I feel . . . almost . . . pulled to you." She started blush and my dick started to twitch. But the truth is, I feel the same, it's like when I first saw her, there was like this steel rope, pulling me to her. Weird, I know.

"Alright, when is good for you?"

"How about . . . five o'clock? My parents are out of town until Monday, so . . ." She trailed off at the last word.

"Alright . . . where do you live?" I wanted to be nice and pick her up . . . seeing as she does not have a driver's license, she would need a ride.

"I live in The Blanksferd suburb. House number 1539. It's the one that has a garden gnome killing a lawn flamingo in the front yard, you can't miss it." Wow, she lives right on Snobby Lane. Why am I not surprised?

"Alright, I'll see you then." I left her in front of the main office and went to my classes.

*******

After the last bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and headed out to my Rabbit. I had been enduring school with an erection, and no one to tend to it. Although there had been Brandy and Bree, that offered to blow me, but I just did not have the time.

When I got to my Rabbit I noticed Nessie walking over to me.

"Hey, Jacob. I just wanted to give you my number, in case you get lost and need directions." She handed me a piece of ripped paper with her number on it.

"Thanks, sure thing." I smiled at her, with what the girls call my 'Jacob-y' smile. I heard and seen it drops panties.

"Alright I'll see you later!" With that she turned around and started to walk off to the busses. I watched as her hips swayed and her hair swished. I almost came right then.

*******

When I got home, I went to my room, stripped off all my clothes and freed my painfully hard cock. I laid in the middle of my too small bed and got to work. Before I knew it, I was coming all over my hand and sheets to filthy, made up images of Nessie . . .

_Who said masturbating was not good??? I just had a VERY good orgasm, thank you very much._

I looked over at my clock, and noticed it was time to pick up Nessie. I'm going to take her Moshing, just the two of us. Hopefully, she'll show me the_ Axl Rose_ dance.

**A/N:: Don't mosh unless you know what you are doing. I don't want you to die!!! Links to Axl Rose dance is one my profile!**

**Leave me some love!**

**~Nikki**


	4. Mosing and MakingOut

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own nada. **

**Chapter 4**

**Moshing and Making-out**

**Nessie's POV**

_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! OH, MY GOD!_ I am going out with Jacob! I met this metal head at school and he was totally hitting on me! And God, he was sexy! His long jet black hair, the way his tongue ring clicked on his perfectly white teeth when he talked, the way his muscles flexed when he would raise his arms, the way he would laugh, the way he would smile, the way his shorts would hang off almost all the way so you could see his blue plaid boxers, it all made me feel tingles in the most privet of areas. And I think I forgot to tell you this, he looks almost exactly like Taylor Lautner! Isn't that hot? I feel like a 6 year old who is about to go see Mickey Mouse in person, for the first time; I feel absolutely giddy!

After I got home off of the bus, I hurried up and went inside to my overly-sized house, only to find no body there. I placed my homework bag on the couch and ran upstairs to my room and started to get ready. I decided that I would wear my jean mini-skirt and a tight lime green spaghetti-strap tank-top. I grabbed some silver flats and put them on, and then I went to my overly-sized bathroom to put my make-up on and fix my hair. I made my eyes look smoky and I straitened my hair and put on some caramel-sugar perfume, that I got at Bath and Body Works. I grabbed a light jacket, because I did not know what we were going to do. I am just glad my parents aren't home, cause they would be pissed if they found out that I am going out with some one like Jake, and the funny thing is, I really don't know him that well, but when I first saw him, it was like there was this titanium rope, pulling me to him, I felt like I should belong to him forever. But what do I know? It could be just some crush, right? No. If it were a crush, it probably would have felt different. It would not have felt as strong as what this feeling was. But what if he did not like me? What if one of his friends made a bet with him, to go out with me? I'm being stupid aren't I? Yes, you are. Oh, god! Look at me! I'm worrying about this boy, that I do not even know! Gah! I feel like I could rip my hair out! _Mental note to self; no Dr. Pepper before bedtime._

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs to wait for Jacob. I sat down on the couch and nervously flipped through the channels to calm myself, but it seems it was not working. Finally, I found a stupid TV show called _Deal or No Deal,_ and it helped just a little, but the suspense on what case the lady was going to pick, made my nerves wind up even worse!

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I jumped right up out of the couch and screamed. God, this was going to be fun!

**Jacob's POV**

After I finished doing what I was doing, I went and took a shower, pulled my long jet-black hair into a half pony-tail. I walked to my to my room with a towel hanging down on my waist. As I walked to my room, I was thinking about all the things Nessie and I would do. I wanted to take her moshing, and then maybe we could go see that fucking stupid vampire movie called _'New Moon'_. The first one was stupid as hell. So no doubt that this one was going to be the same. Come on, vampires that sparkle and Indians that turn into werewolfs? To me, that's just fucking crazy. I lost respect for vampires when they started to sparkle. But that's not the point.

When I walked to my room, I walked over to my computer and checked the time to see if I was going to be late. Nope. Only 4:30. I still have thirty more minutes until I have to go and pick her up.

I walked over to my closet, dropping my towel on the way there. I grabbed some black baggy shorts, a _Slayer_ T-shirt. I went and got a black plaid button-up shirt and went to my dresser and grabbed my boxers and some socks.

I pulled on my boxers, then my shorts, then my _Slayer_ shirt, then I pull my plaid shirt over my _Slayer_ shirt without buttoning it up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then I put on some _Axe_, and I was off!

I followed her directions just as she told me to. I forgot the house number she told me, but she also told there would be a statue of a garden gnome killing a lawn flamingo. I pulled up to the overly sized mansion, and parked my Rabbit on the curb and started to walk up the long walk up to her house. I walked to the door and hesitated a bit. My hands were shaking and my palms were sweaty. I fucking felt like a fourteen year old boy. This is so unlike me. Usually I am good with the lady's and I don't get nervous. But there is just something about Nessie that makes me that way. I feel like I should be the best example to her. Psh. That ain't gonna happen, but I DO fell like I have to protect from EVERYTHING. I feel as if I was placed on this Earth to be with her forever and always and protect and love her no matter what.

I finally got up the courage and knocked three times on the big, red door. I heard someone inside scream. I laughed quietly to myself as I knew I was being stupid for being nervous, it was obvious that she was just as nervous as I was.

I heard the light padding of footsteps head towards the door, my heart rate sped up and my palms were even more sweaty then they were a minute ago.

When the door opened up, I was stunned by the miraculous beauty that stood before me. She was dressed in a mini-jean-skirt that was tight, a spaghetti strap lime green tank top, and silver flats. My dick twitched and I knew I would be sporting an erection all the time during our activities tonight. _Shut up Jake, don't think like that._

"Hi." She said in what sounded like a Sirens voice, so seductive and inviting.

"H-hi." See, I probably look like I stepped off the Short-Buss again.

"So were are we going tonight?" She asked

"Well, I was thinking that we could go see that stupid vamp movie _New Moon_, and then after that, I could take you down to first beach?" I said as I fumbled my fingers and looked like a fucking 12 year old talking to a girl for the first time.

"That sounds good. Do you think I'll need a jacket?" _No, baby. We can use body heat, all you have to do is take of that piece of fabric you call clothes. . . ._

"Yeah, you should probably bring one." She walked up to her room and grabbed a black hoodie and walked outside. I helped her into my Rabbit and we drove off.

We got into the theatre and bought our tickets then some popcorn and some Dr. Pepper. We went and found our seats and watched the movie. I did not even pay attention to the damn thing, because Nessie was setting right next to me and I could not keep my eyes off of her.

After the movie ended, I drove her First Beach and I got out of my side and walked over to hers. When I opened the door, Nessie jumped on me and attacked my lips. I couldn't move, I was shocked. I pulled her close to me and kissed her back. I ran my tongue across her lips, asking for entrance, and she gladly granted me what I wanted. I felt her tongue dance with mine. I felt like this right, here, kissing Nessie, was the only thing that mattered at the moment. I felt as if I was floating, I felt like I didn't need air, I felt that the only thing I need right now, was Nessie.

After a few more minutes, Nessie pulled away breathless, I didn't realize it was getting dark, until Nessie said so.

"Um, Jacob, It's getting cold. And dark. Maybe we should continue what you wanted to do. Seeing as I have NO idea what we are doing" She says breathless. I couldn't help that part of me that wanted to just laugh. I let out a small chuckle and said 'ok' and grabbed her by the waist and walked her over to the burning fire pit. _ok, so maybe Moshing wouldn't be such a great idea at the moment. It's a good thing I brought some romantic music . . . If not, we would be listening to_SLAYER_the whole time._

I sit her down on the blanket that is sitting close-but not too close-to the fire. I reach and grab my I-Pod and plug it in to the portable I-Pod thingy that I got for Christmas a few years back, and found my Monster Ballad's list and hit play. The first song to come on was _Dokken's_ song _Alone Again_came on. I pulled Nessie into my side. Things all felt natural to me when I am with her. And the crazy thing is, I have only known her for just a little les then twenty-four hours. I love her.

"I love you Nessie" With that she jerked away form me a stood up. _What was I to do?_

**A/N: Aaaaannnnndddd DUN! DUN! DUN! I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING LIKE I SHOULD! **

**REVIEW! **

**~Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!!!**

**A/N : THIS IS UN-BETA-ED!!!!**

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop here cause I know you guys don't read these author notes I post. :P**

* * *

_**=+= Where we left off =+=**_

"_I love you Nessie."_ _With that, she jerked away from me and stood up. _What was I to do?

**~Head Banging Jacob~**

I watched as she stood there, shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. _Great you shit-tard!! You fucked up your chance at getting to know this angel._

"What did you say?" She asked in a breathy whisper.

"I love you?" _Dammit Jacob Ephraim Black!!! You made it sound like a question!!!_

She looked at me, and I saw the tears run down her cheeks, silently. _Nice, Jacob. Nice. Shall we give you a round of applause?_

What she did next surprised the shit out of me.

She ran into my arms and buried her face into my chest. She pulled back and looked at me dead in the eye.

"I love you, too Jacob."

I bent my face down to her and slowly descended for her lips. She licked hers in anticipation, to what was to transpire.

My lips met hers.

I was shocked at her words but also by her motions.

She wrapped her legs around my hips as I pushed her up against the door of my rabbit and ground into her with my erection.

"I want you Jacob." She moaned into my mouth and her words went straight to my erection.

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Not right now. I'm not going to take your virginity against my car." She blushed and bowed her head.

"How did you that I am virgin?" She said in a breathy whisper. I felt my mouth turn up into a smile and I chuckled.

"Babe, it radiates off of you. You just seem so innocent." I kissed her lips softly. What she said next made me become baffled.

"What if I don't want to be innocent?" She took one of her hands that was tangled in my long jet-black hair and pushed it into my shorts, boxers and all.

_Can you say jiz-in-my-pants??_

She wrapped her dainty little fingers around my dick and stroked me.

"You know, Jacob. I have never touched a dick before. Let alone see one."

"Well . . . ugh . . . y-you can . . ._ fuck_ . . . touch mine . . . anytime . . .ugh . . . you want." As you can tell, it is hard for me to even form the next coherent thought when this seductress is touching me like she is.

"Mmmmm. You can count on that." She moaned. I could tell that she too, was aroused. She was rubbing her thighs together, and her breath was hitched.

She started to stroke faster and my dick started to twitch.

"Oh, God. Shit . . . I'm . . . fuck . . . gonna cum." I grunted out.

"That's it. Come on. Let it go." I released into her hand and my shorts. My knees felt week and I couldn't stand anymore.

I fell to the ground and Nessie fell on top of me. I can't believe that just happened. It was by far, the best orgasm I had ever had in my live. _But it was just a hand job. _It was just a hand job, but it felt like much more.

I looked over and saw Nessie giggling and blushing.

"I can't believe I did that. That was so . . .wow! I feel like I am queen of the world!" She declared as laid her head on my chest.

"Hey Nessie? Can I ask you a question?" She propped her head up and looked at me with big curious brown eyes. "Sure."

"What's your full name?"

"Ok, random question. But ok. It is Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She blushed. _God, how I loved that blush!_

"Renesmee. I like it." I smiled.

"Ok, now. I told you mine. You tell me yours." She said as she shivered.

"Lets get into the Rabbit and turn the heater on and I'll tell you." She nodded and I got up, helping her up and we walked over to the driver's side of my Rabbit and slid in. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car, and then I turned on the heat, waiting for it to warm up.

Nessie snuggled up to me, and I put my arm around her.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." She looked up at me and asked 'huh'.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. That's my full name." She hummed.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Will you be my girlfriend? You don't have to say yes, just now. Just please think about it. It would mean a lot to me if you did."

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME……….**


	6. Ampallang's and Cliffhanger

**A/N: I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter. I should be slapped upside the head for not posting this sooner. :P I feel bad. :P But any who, enjoy it. I worked hard on it. BIIIIIGGGGGGG writers block. :P Plus I also changed my name to 'The – 69 – Eyes – Whore'. It used to be Hellsinki Werewolf. But I changed it. :P Go figure. :P**

**Disclaimer: Ja ja ja ja ja SM owns the characters, I own this plot, and I just make Jacob Black sexier then he already is. If that is even possible. *Winks at Jacob Black posters that are on every inch of her bedroom wall* **

* * *

**NESSIE POV:**

**Where we left off:**

"_Will you be my girlfriend? You don't have to say yes, just now. Just please think about it. It would mean a lot to me if you did."_

I was shocked. This God. This tattooed, pierced, gorgeous, fucking sexy head banger is asking me to be his girlfriend.

I was shocked and still am. I mean, just a little while ago, I gave him a hand job. And he's asking me to be his girl. The little freak twelve year old jacked up on Dr. Pepper inside of me was screaming; _'Baby making time!!!! Let's make some babies!!!' _While the mature, older side of me was saying '_Contraception._ _You're too young to be a mother.'_ I couldn't help but not agree with the both sides of me. Why was I even going this far? I haven't even said yes yet. Why should I be worrying about carrying Jacob Ephraim Black's babies? I mean, I just moved here not 3-4 days ago. I'm not a slut. . .

I looked at Jacob, and realized that he looked I just killed the sheriff. I need to say something.

"Um, uh, well, yes. I would love to be your girlfriend. But my dad. We can't keep this from him. He'd freak. So, um, they come home I think on Monday, but the weather is pretty bad, and so they may be back sooner. But we have to tell him. He'll shit a whole coven of vampires, if we don't." I was just rambling at this point. I was so nervous.

He stopped my rambling with a kiss then he said "I wanna make love to you". I pulled back and looked at him in his eyes. I was baffled, but. . . . flattered? At the same time.

I laughed and looked at him, sweeping his long black hair out of his eyes.

"How about we talk to my dad first. He'd be pissed if he found out that I was having sex." He laughed too.

*TIME JUMP TO MONDAY*

**JAKEY-POO'S POINT OF VEIW::**

I was sweating bullets. I felt like I was the first person in line for death row. I was scared shitless. I bet you that Edward Cullen would hate my guts. And I also bet you that Nessie's mom is a MILF. But that's not the point. This is so fucking scary. I mean, I heard the dude collects samurai swords and has at least t four 357 Magnums. I am SO wearing a titanium dick cup.

And on top of that here I am, in the tattoo and piercing parlor about to get the head of my dick pierced. That's right. A steel rod straight through the head of my dick. It's called an ampallang. And it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker. But I want it. And plus, my gang of head bangers all have one, so here I am getting one.

"Jake, you wanna come back here so we can get your piercing done?" Lola, one of the tattooist and piercers called me back. I got up from my seat and walked to the back room. _Dear God, please let my have feeling in my cock after this is done and healed._

***JAKEYS DICK***

I wanted to cry. That shit HURT!!!! My dick was aching and I feel like I just got done having my dick cut open.

Lola bandaged my dick up, and I put my pant's and boxers back on. I went to the front desk, and paid for my hurtful, yet cool piercing and headed out to my Rabbit. I needed some pain pills. Every time I walked, my dick and the inside of my thighs ached. And not in a good way.

***

After I took a long nap, I went to take a shower and head over to Nessie's to meet her parents. God, I hope Edward Cullen doesn't kill me.

_

I started up my Rabbit and headed to Nessie's hoping her father wouldn't kill, or chop my balls off.

A/N:

Yea, I know it's short, but I hope you love. OH! The link for this picture of the ampallang is on my profile.

OH! My sequel to Twigs and Berries is on hiatus until this story is finished. Sorry for all of you who loved that story, I just wanna get this one done before Werewolf/Vamp Pregnancy. I know, I know, I'm a rat ass bastard for doing that.

Also , I have put this story into Finnish, if anyone here knows how to read/speak Finnish, Go ahead and read it. any who.

Link to ampallang on my profile.

With Love, Blood and Imprinting, Nikki.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:: I'mma beech for-a not posting dis sooner den I tot I vould. Bithens at me-ith all you wantith, but I have been busy-ith. Well that's-a huge-ish lie. I've procrastinated, Okay? I got caught up in reading this FanFiction that I have not read-ith in awhile so, yea. Um, but hey, I watched the Eclipse Trailer! Well I actually stayed up all night on March 11th JUST until it was posted on YouTube. I watched it about 4-5 times then went to bed, then woke up took a shower and read FFs!

Disclaimer::

What Nikki Owns:: ALL of The 69 Eyes albums, a new H.I.M. jacket, and a pirated New Moon DVD.

What SMeyer owns:: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, and The Host.

On with the show?

Okay, you peeps are gonna hatens me after this chappie is over with. *tissues at the ready?* *Good*

~x~

Chapter Seven:: un-Meeting the Parents and a not so un-possible heartbreak.

Nessie POV::

I stared out my window looking at the beautiful sunrise over the cliffs of La Push beach, contemplating on how I was to explain to my 'rents about how I was the girlfriend of an Official La Push Head Banger. My dad HATED anyone and anything that revolved around head bangers and moshing. Psh. I love Jacob Ephraim Black. And NO ONE—especially my father—was going to get in my way to love Jacob. I have this feeling that I KNOW Jacob is going to be the one for me my entire life. I just don't know if he feels the same way about me. _He said he loved you._ My conscious said in a matter-of-fact voice. I know he loves me, but does he just say that because he wants to get into my pants? _It's possible._ Damn conscious. Just wish it would shut up. I just don't know if I could handle if he was just using me. I mean, what if he DID get into my pants, and then had his full of me, and left me pregnant and alone and not want me OR the baby?

I felt the tears sting in my eyes at that thought.

I hear a knock at my bedroom door, and I quickly wiped the tears that had fallen over, off of my cheeks.

"Come in."

My dad opened the door and walked in with some tea and my favorite blanket that my auntie Rosalie made me when I was five and had my tonsils pulled out. That was my Binky-By.

"Hey Sweetgirl, I figured you might want some of your favorite tea, and I found Mr. Binky-By while I was unpacking some of the boxes last night. I thought it might help with your cold." Ah, my cold. Not to mention on the side of my horrible cold, the crimson tide had rolled around. PMS: the worst curse that a female species had to endure. It is also why I had missed school today and apparently Jacob had some kind of 'Doctor's Appointment' so he couldn't go to school either.

Dad walked over and placed the tray of tea and Binky-By on my drawing table, then walked over to my bed and patted 'Alpha' my Doberman Pincher on the head while she purred into his hand.

"What are you looking at, Mc-Fly?" Ah, Mc-Fly. My nick name ever since I could remember. Only my daddy called me that.

"Nothing. Just the sunrise. It's beautiful here. I don't think I wanna move from here. Ever"

"Neither does your mother." He said with a chuckle.

I felt a sudden urge to hug my father. I lurched out of my spot that I was standing, and launched myself at him and let the tears flow. I just wanted my daddy time.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" He said as he hugged me tighter.

"I-I just wa-wanna b-be held b-by y-you." I stammered out.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's gonna be ok." He whispered right before he started to hum me a sweet lullaby.

*

*

*

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up and noticed that it was 1.00 PM. SHIT! That means that. . Oh Jeebus Mary Manson! Jacob is gonna be here any second and I was still in my Taylor Lautner Tank Top and Panty PJ's! Fuck! Ok, think fast. Get into shower, get out, get dressed, brush hair and put on some mascara and lip gloss. Okay got it.

**

***

**

After I had gotten all ready I headed down stairs and planned on telling mummy and daddy about Jacob. I walked into the living room and saw my ma and pa sitting on my couch watching their favorite show 'Married . . . with kids' or something like that. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Mom, dad. Can we talk?"

"Sure sweet girl. What it is?" my mother replied.

"Well, um, I think you might wanna to just sit back down."

"Renesmee. Did you crash the Ashton Marten?!" Dad screeched.

"No dad. I did not hurt your baby. I don't even know where the keys to it are anyway."

"Ok, then what is it you want to tell us?" Dad huffed and crossed his arms over his chest while mom rubbed his shoulders to try and relax him.

"Ok, well. . . um . . . you see. . . there is this 'someone' and I kinda want you to meet him." I said barely even speaking while I blushed.

"Bella, she said 'him'. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." My dad sighed with sadness in his voice.

"What time is he supposed to be here?" mom asked.

"Here in about thirty minutes. Why?"

"Just wondering if I had enough time to calm your father down." She weakly smiled at me.

"Oh. Alright then. Mind if I take over the remote for a bit?"

"Sure. Go ahead sweet baby." See, I have them wrapped around my fingers. Eh, but I love them.

I took the remote from the arm rest of the love seat and headed my way over to the Lazy Boy recliner and turned the T.V. to 'That's 70's Show'.

**

**

**

I had watched about 3 episodes of 70's show. Where the HELL could Jacob be?! I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jacob's number.

About four rings later, someone answered.

"_Hello?"_ This wasn't Jacob. This was a woman. She was out of breath. WTF????!!!!

"Uh, h-hi. Is Jacob there?" I asked nervously. Maybe I had the wrong number.

"_Oh, he sure is. And he just gave me the best fucking orgasm EVER!"_ Then the phone line went dead.

I was hurt.

I knew it. He's just a man whoring-head-banger how fucks ANYTHING with a vagina!

I felt the tears run down my cheeks and I ran up stairs to my bed room and crawled into bed and wished that hell would swallow me whole.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:: I love you guys! You guys are so good to me! Ah! Anyway, here's a treat because I have been so moved by all of your reviews on the last chapter, that I just had to update because, well I feel I owe you guys. *hugs*

Disclaimer:: SMeyer owns everything related to Twilight. I just think that my plot of this story makes Jacob Black so much hotter. But still, if I was Stephenie Meyer, do you guys think that I would be sitting here on my but, waiting for Eclipse to come out onto Vuze so I can pirate it?

No.

I didn't think so.

Now, in light of recent events, I have read all of the reviews on the last chapter, and I noticed that all most of you were like 'Oh, no he didn't!' or 'That bastard!' or 'Jacob is SUCH a jerk-off!' Except one.

And her or his name is :: Musical Pineapple (Did I spell it right?)

MP's(Is it okay if I call you that?) review really caught my eyes (not that all of the rest of your guy's didn't) and the way that she/he said that she was glad that Jacob 'cheated' on Nessie really had me thinking. Because (No offence to all of you who Jake/Ness FF) the other FF's that were of J/N, Jacob was really loyal. And I am proud to say that Musical Pineapple is my reviewer of the day! Or night. Or afternoon! Lol

So I must say, that here is the next chapter. :D

OH! BTW, it's like 11.50 PM where I'm at. So I'mma time myself to see how long it will take me to write this chapter.

WAIT! One more announcement! I'm kinda-sorta not-so un-proud to say that I have decided that I am switching to Team Switzerland. *sigh* I think I love Edward and Jacob the same. Ok. Moving on. . .

.d[-_-]b.

Jacob's POV::

I parked outside of Nessie's house. I was sweating bullets and on top of that, my dick hurt. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks and my fists clenched so hard around the steering wheel of the Rabbit that my knuckles were white.

I couldn't do this.

I was to chicken shit.

I started the Rabbit back up and pulled out of Nessie's neighbor's driveway and headed home. I was such a jerk.

My tears were now flowing down my face and in my mind all I could picture was Nessie's face when we would see each other at school and come up to me and ask me why I never showed.

I need some type of alcohol. This is too much.

.d[-_-]b.

After I had gotten inside my house, I was glad to see that my mother and father were not home. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Jagermeister out of the fridge and took a gulp. I felt the liquorish flavored booze slid down my throat and down into my stomach. I took 4 more big gulps until the bottle was empty.

I wasn't drunk, but I was more on a buz. I NEEDED to be drunk.

I searched the fridge for anymore alcohol that is might store and was happy to see a handle of Crown Royal sitting in the back of the fridge. _Not even opened! _The fifteen year old in me shouted.

I grabbed the Crown Royal and hastily pulled off the blue velvet bag that it was in and unscrewed that lid and chugged it down.

I drank the CR until there was about a third left in it.

NOW I was drunk.

And so damn glad I was.

I went and set down on the couch and just let my drunken mind let its self wonder.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I jumped out of my place that I was sitting and ran, drunkenly over to the door and opened it.

And there stood Claire Santana. La Push's Head slut.

"Hey Jacob. You wanna have some fun?"

"Suuuurrreee. 'uo onna playyee 'onoplayee?" I replied

"No Jacob. I was thinking more on the lines of. .. . . . . . this" She grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

Oh no.

"Jacob, I want your tongue." I was too drunk to care who she was. She wanted my tongue, I'll give her my tongue. . .

.d[-_-]b.

I'll spare you the details because we all know how that shit happens. After Claire got her panties back on and her clothes straightened up, my cell rang.

And before I could reach for it, Claire did.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yea, he sure is. And he just gave me the best orgasm EVER!" Then she hung up the phone and threw it at me.

"Who 'uz dat?"

"I don't know. But the ID said 'Nessie'."

That right there got me sobered up.

Shit. This was not going to be good. I hated myself. I wanted to kill myself. How could I let this happen?

Oh wait. I was drunk. Nice.

Somehow, some way, I managed to make to my room after almost shoving Claire out of my house.

I plopped down on my bed and waited for darkness to close in on me.

.d[-_-]b.

I woke up and I noticed that I had slept in almost an hour. _Shit! _I got up quickly and regretted it. My head started pounding and the images from last night came flooding in. _Fuuuucccckkkkkk._

I glanced at my clock and noticed that I was an hour late for school.

I got up and got ready for school.

I was going to go to school with a hangover. Nice Jacob. How about a round of applause, hm?

.d[-_-]b.

I was walking down the hall and was going to head into the main office to get a 'tardy slip' so I could go into class, when someone small bumped into me.

I looked down and saw those big beautiful brown eyes that captured my heart for the first time.

_Renesmee._

.d[-_-]b.

A/N:

Ok, it took me an hour to write this. It is now 12.32 AM.

So yea. I love you guys. Review please.

Questions?

Favorite part?

Anyone enjoy Drunk-y Jakey as much as I do?

K, I'mma go to bed.

~Nikki "I have Fingers."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N::** Guess what? Here's the next chapter! YAY! I feel bad for, you know, leaving you guys hanging, but, guess what? Almost to one hundred reviews! =D Yay! Now, if I can get oh, say, maybe around 200 reviews, I will do and Edward and Bella story about how they met and made Nessie and all that, so it will basically be an outtake, but I want to make into a story, just so you guys know Edward and Bella's story too. =D Oh! And if we get to 245 reviews, I promise to write a BIG DIRTY, DIRTY lemon. Now I want all of you to know that I am going on Spring Break Vacay for I think one or two weeks. Now I won't have a computer, but I will have a pen and some paper, and I PROMISE to update when I get back. So I'm also updating a lot this week, which is unlike me because I suck at updating, and I'm also trying to make up for lost time. See, I wrote this story down on paper ALL OF IT. It was finished all the way to the last chapter, and guess what? My notebook that had THIS story in, fell into the sink when I was washing dishes a few months ago, so I am starting to recall what I had wrote. Good thing I wrote some of the chapters onto my computer. :P But, I also need to tell you guys about my other story 'Twigs and Berries'. Ok, some of you know that I have done a sequel to it. Now, I have that all written out. On paper that is. But, it's really hard for me to do two or more stories at a time, but I PROMISE that after this story is done; I will be updating the sequel to Twigs and Berries. I also would like to know about what you guys would think if I did a Jacob/Renesmee story, but make it BDSM. All human of course. I want to know what you guys would think of Dom-y Jakey.

Sorry for the HUGE A/N.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight is not mine.

.d[-_-]b.

Jacob's POV::

"H-hey, Nessie." I stammered.

"Hello Jacob." She said in a cold hard voice.

"Uh, what are y-you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Just about to go see if I can go get some Tylenol from the nurse." I said as she fiddled with the hall pass in her hands.

"A-are you sick? Did you g-get hurt?" I fucking saw red. If some fucking hurt her I was going to fucking rip them to shreds. _So you mean you're going to commit suicide?_ My sarcastic side replied.

"No. It's called PMS. It happens once a month and right now it's being a bitch. So if you'll excuse me." She pushed past me and started to walk to the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry Renesmee."

She stopped dead in her tracks then she turned my way and huffed and started to walk very fast over to wear I was standing.

WHAP!

She slapped me hard across the face. I needed it. I almost got done on my hands and knees and started to beg her to hit me again.

"God dammit Jacob Black! You better be sorry! You fucking ripped my heart out! You asshole! Why the fuck did you do that?!" She was now hitting me and slapping me against my chest.

I stopped her arms from the useless pounding they were doing, and brought her into a searing kiss. She tried to pull away from me, but then she started to kiss me back.

My tongue met hers and I moaned at the taste of her. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed her up against the wall.

We continued to make out for god knows how long, until she pulled away and smiled and said:

"Jacob Black. I love you so much that I hate you. But I hate you so much that I can't stop but loving you. You're my everything. Please, tell me that you love me." I couldn't resist. I had to tell her I loved, because everyone knows that I truly love her.

"I'm sorry. So fucking sorry. You have to forgive me. I love you. I love you. I love you." I murmured against her lips.

"I'm not going to forgive you right away, but I sure as hell can't stay mad at you forever. We'll talk after school, kay?" With that, she pulled away and kissed me quickly on the lips headed to the nurse's office.

I was relieved, but also so fucking nervous for after school.

Jeebus. I'm so stressed.

.d[-_-]b.

School took forever to get over with. I was so excited for it to end, but so fucking nervous at the same time. I mean, I was scared for what Nessie had to say to me. And I silently hoped that I wouldn't be going home in a body bag. Although, she probably wouldn't kill me, but I sure as hell felt like she would do something terrible to get back at me. But wait, how come every time I hurt someone's feelings, they say it's okay, but then they get back at me by either doing some little prank, that I actually expect Nessie to do some evil trick? I know why! Because all those people that I have so called 'hurt their feelings' were either lousy lays or either the football team. _Was Nessie a lousy lay?_ I don't know and I don't think she will. _Is Nessie part of the football team? _No. No she's not. _Okay then. So she's not gonna rip your pierced dick off, that's for sure and I sure as hell know she won't hurt you, because, she loves you. _Yea, you're right.

God, look at me. I'm having a conversation with myself. IN MY MIND! Gah. This girl has really gotten a hold of me. And not in a bad way.

.d[-_-]b.

There she was. Nessie, looking like an angel while walking over to me to talk. Sigh. I can't believe she's mine. I bet you I have the world's biggest shit eating grin on my face right now.

"Dude. What are smiling at?" Quil asked.

"Nothing. Just. . .damn. I can't believe she's mine." Did I really just say that out loud?! _Why yes Jacob. Yes you did._

_Shut up._

_Okay!_

"Dude, what 'you can't believe she's yours'? Who is she?"

"Dude, that angel right there, the one with the long bronze-brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'4, and is wearing a H.I.M. t-shirt." I pointed right to her.

"DAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN!!!! You tapped that?! Dude you're lucky."

"No, dip-dong, I did not 'tap' her. Yet."

"But still Jake! You effin' lucky, man!" He said as sip from his water bottle.

"Hey Jake! You ready to go talk?" Nessie asked as she wrapped her arms round my waist and gave me a hug.

"Ow-ow! Jacob's gonna go make some babies!" Paul, one of my many partners in crime howled.

"Shut up Paul." I said as I hit him on the back of the head.

I looked down at Nessie and smiled, then we walked outside and sat down on a small little secluded piece of grass.

Here it comes.

"Jacob. I want to know that slut of a girl's name, first middle and last, I wanna know her cell phone number, address and I want to know why she was so much more important to you than me."

_I'm scared._

.d[-_-]b.

**A/N:: I'm mean. I know. I know it's short, but expect an update maybe around midnight or around 3 am in the morning. Anyone have any questions? Anyone want Nessie's POV next chapter? Favorite part?**

**Remember, 200 reviews get's you an Edward and Bella outtake. AND 245 reviews get's you a SUPER DIRTY TALKING LEMON. **

**Question of the Day::**

**Okay, can anyone tell me ****'**H i p p o p o t o m o n s t r o s e s q u i p e d a l i o p h o b i a' means?

I know what it means, but do you?

The first person who can give me an answer on what it means, get's to be a 'pre-reader' for the next chapter. Which means that that person get's to read the next chapter before it's posted.

~Nikki "I Have Fingers"


	10. Chapter 10 :: Vampire

A/N:: Yea, I'm a super bitch for keeping you guys on hold for this chapter. I feel really fucking sorry. And I must say I have no excuses as to why I didn't update sooner. It was not writers block. It was not a family emergency. It is called 'being lazy'. Bitch at me all you want peeps. Lol.

HOLY JEEBUS MARY MANSON ON A CELERY STICK! 119 REVIEWS! (: It makes me happy!

Beta: n f a n p e p s i

Disclaimer:: SM owns all Twilight related things.

~Screamworks:: In Love and Theory and Practice~

Chapter 10 :: Vampire

Nessie's POV::

After I got all of the info I wanted from Jacob, he dropped me off at my house. As I walked in the house, I was pleased to find that my 'rental units were gone. I smiled. This was going to be easier than I thought it would be. I made my way up to my room and started to get things ready for what was to come. I took out one of my many 'Track Cell Phones' and texted this 'Claire Santana'.

_Yo, bitch. I know were the fuck you live! You better to pray to whatever god or goddess you believe in, b-cuz you are going to fucking need it. Say your Hail Maries, cuz I'mma bout to beat your ass to a PULP! ~R_

Almost instantly, I got a reply.

_Who the fuck is this? Leah, if this is u, u better stop it. I no its u. ~C_

I laughed and replied.

_No. This is not 'leah'. This is Revenge. And it's gonna be a bitch. ~R_

After the last ext was sent, I did not wait for her reply. I quickly took the cheap track phone and smashed it. I just needed to get ready.

I searched in all of my dresser draws to find my brass knuckles._ Don't you think that's a little bit too mean?_

No.

_Well I think it is._

Well I don't.

_Well I do. Plus, she could sue your family. Those things are illegal. _

Gah! Why must you be so right?

_I am your conscience, Renesmee. Remember?_

Yea, I remember. I just wasn't looking forward to you showing up tonight.

_Well I did. Put the brass knuckles down and do not use them tonight._

Ugh! Fine!

I put the brass knuckles away in my panty draw and backed away.

I guess I was just going to use my fists. That's cool with me.

~Back in Blood~

_Vampire is out to play. Vampire is on the run. How good can it feel? How good can it taste? How good is it to know….how good…..it is? THE VAMPIRE STRIKES BACK!_

I turned down my music as I pulled up to a trashy blue trailer. _Trailer Trash. Oh, fun._

I opened the door of the driver's seat in my Dad's Lamborghini and walked to the trashy trailer. I knocked on the door and waited for about five minutes until a 10 year old boy with a Mohawk opened the door.

"Who are you?"

"Um is Claire here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go get her." He mumbled and ran back into the trailer.

I waited another five more minutes, until what looked to be Claire Santana walked out side.

She crossed her arms and said "Yu sent me that text, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Well go ahead. Beat me up. I don't care. Kill me. My family wouldn't care." I don't know what came over me, but I instantly wanted to grab Claire and pull her in my arms and take her away from this horrid place.

"I-I'm not gonna kill you—"

"That's not what your text sounded like." She huffed.

"Look, I'm just going to leave. I shouldn't have come here." I started to walk away.

"Hey! Look I'm sorry I 'played' with your man. Could we just put this behind us and be friends. I really am sorry!" She pleaded with me.

I turned around and looked at her. I truly did feel sorry. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe, just maybe we could put this behind us and become friends.

I nodded.

_But only for pity._

**A/N::**

**Yea it's short. I'm sorry. But at least it's here. Lol. (:**

**~Nikki "I have Fingers".**


	11. Chapter 11:: Is this love?

**A/N:: I know, I know. It took me a long time to get this posted, and I'm sorry about that. And HUGE shout out to my beta nfanfpepsi for doing such a fuck-tab-ulous job!!!!! Love ya babe!**

**WARNING:: This chapter contains content that is oriented in the sexual nature. Please do not read if it offends you.**

**Disclaimer :: SM owns all Twilight.**

**Lettuce katsup on this story?**

*******

**Chapter 11 :: Is this love?**

**Nessie POV**

Jacob and I were going to start over. Now when I say "start over" I mean him actually meeting my parents and taking my out on a real date. Not that our first date wasn't real, but he had decided that he wanted to take me out to eat, then the rest would be a surprise. I guess I'm kinda like my mother when it comes to surprises; I'm not that fond of them. But since I love Jacob so much, I'll let him give me the surprise. I love Jacob. No matter what.

I had told mom and dad about Jacob and dad was not too happy about that. Mom on the other was extremely happy. So there for I am sitting here in the living room, with my parents sitting across from Jacob and I.

"Mr. Cullen, I came here to ask you for your permission to date your Renesmee." Jacob said smoothly.

"You wish to date my daughter, Jacob?" My father said, gritting his teeth.

"Yes."

"Jacob, how old are you?" mom asked.

"I-I'm uh…. I'm seventeen." Jake stuttered.

"NO! NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dad jumped up from his seat and made his way over to Jake and I but mother stopped him.

"Edward! He's good. I know it! He is a good person. I just know it." Mom said softly. Dad took a deep breath and sat back down but I could still see the anger in his eyes.

"Dad, please. I lo—like Jake. Just please . . . don't ruin this for me."

Dad's expression softened.

"Ok, fine. Date each other," Dad looked at Jake. "But remember, Jacob, anything you do to her, I do to you." Ok . . . ew! Was it just me or did it sound like my dad was hitting on Jake?! I heard mom snicker in the background.

"That came out wrong! What I mean is, you hurt my daughter, and I'll break your face!" Jacob nodded quickly.

"Well thank you for your time." Jacob said.

"You're welcome, Jacob." Mom said.

*******

After Jake had left, my parents had decided to talk to me about 'the birds and the bees' so to speak. Let's just say that, that was the most awkward conversation I have EVER had with my 'rents. So after that we had ate dinner and turned in for the night.

After I had gotten my pajama on—which consisted on black lacy boy shorts and a black Winnie the Pooh cami—I climbed into bed and started to some fanfiction on my laptop when I heard something tapping on my window. _Tap tap tap._ I jumped out of my bed and made my way to the window.

"Nessie! Let me in!" I heard someone say.

I opened the window and sure enough there was someone there. "Nessie! Move away from the window!" I did as the voice said and moved.

I stood there, stunned, and Jacob jumped through my window. I gasped. He was shirtless. His arms were covered in black tattoos. His chest bore his last name 'Black'. And above his navel was a tattoo that said 'Kiss This' with an arrow pointing towards his crotch. His nipples with pierced. And right above his left hip appeared to be a scar from what looked like a knife.

"J-Jake. You must be cold!" I said as I grabbed a fleece blanket and put around his shoulders. Jake shrugged it off of him and laughed.

"Nah. I'm not cold. I hardly ever get cold." He said as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't resist. I wound my fingers through his long hair. Jake lifted me up off of the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist as our tongues battles for dominance.

He ground his lard bulge into my cloth cover center. I moaned his name. Jake pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Babe, I wanna make love to you so bad, but I won't be able to tonight with your parent's above us," He said with a smirk. "So you'll just have to settle for foreplay tonight."

He walked us over to my bed, depositing me in the middle of it. His had made reach for my breast, but before he touched them, he looked me the eyes, asking me, silently if it was okay. I nodded. His hand came in contact with my left breast and my nipples hardened immediately.

"You're so perfect." He said as he ground his bugle on my hip. _I did that to him! Me! I gave him an erection!_ I was so thrilled that I could to that to this wonderful man, this sweet, caring, head-banging, man. He was perfect. He was mine.

The next thing I knew, my cami was off and so were Jake's pants. Of course he still had he boxers on, but still. I pulled my arms up over my chest, feeling insecure about myself.

Jake stopped me. "Don't. You're stunning." He pushed my arms to my sides. I spread my legs and he crawled between them, pushing our cloth cover sexes together. I moaned at the feel of his ridged length on me. Jake started to kiss and nip at my neck while I moaned. Quietly of course, don't want to make any reason for my 'rents to come in here!

Jake nipped, licked, and kissed his way to my left breast, till he reached my nipple and slowly swirled his tongue around my erect peak. My back arched off of the bed and Jake chuckled, pushing me back down on the mattress. He sucked my left nipple into his mouth, while his right hand went and massaged my right breast. Everything just felt right. Everything fell into place. I loved Jake, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wanted to have babies that had Jake's long black hair and my brown eyes; I wanted a house with a white picket fence, with a dog and a tire swing on the tree in the backyard. I wanted everything.

Jake brought me out of my trance when he swirled his tongue around my navel. My, God! Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?!

Jake reached the edge of my boy shorts and hooked his fingers finger through them. He looked up to my eyes and I nodded. He proceeded to take them off oh, so slowly, teasing me, testing me . . . loving me.

Finally when he pulled them all the way off, he sat back and looked at my sex that was covered in a light dusting of bronze curls, and moaned. I blushed. He was the only man in the world that has seen me naked all the way. And it's gonna stay that way.

Jake leaned into my ear and whispered "Baby, I want to taste you. Do you want me to taste you? Do you want me to make love to you with my tongue?" I moaned and nodded my head.

Jake situated himself between my legs. He kissed my little bundle of nerves and literally jumped off the bed in pleasure. Jake laughed and pushed me back down on the mattress. He kissed my bundle of nerves and the right out of nowhere, his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked at my wet center. I moaned and I writhed. I pleaded him for more.

Jake licked me again, and this time, I could feel his tongue piercing hit my sensitive flesh. There were no words to describe how that felt. Then, just the tip of his tongue flicked my clit, fast, and hard. I was so close.

"Jake! Jake, I'm so close! Please! Fuck!" I moaned, trying to be quiet.

"That's it baby, come for me." I felt my walls contract and my face flush.

After I had cooled down from my climax, I looked down at Jake, who was resting his chin on my pubic bone looking up at me with such love, lust, and adoration combined.

"Jake…. I love you. Now," I said as I got up from where I was and turned Jake over so he was lying on his back. "I get to give you yours."

"Nessie . . . y-you don't have to. I can take care myself." He said, not really convincing me that he didn't want it. "No, Jake. I wanna do this for you. Please? Let me do it for you." I said as I looked down at the huge tent in his boxers. I gulped. _How was that going to fit inside of me when the time came?!_

I slowly pulled down his boxers and his erection sprang free. I gasped. There in the head of his manhood, was a silver rod. Ouch. That must have hurt. I looked at Jake, asking him with my eyes, if it was alright if touched him. He nodded.

I wrapped my hand around the base. I could barely get my middle finger and thumb to touch! I stroked up and down, while Jacob hissed and moaned my name. I brought my other hand up to rub the moister on his head when he said "Shit, Nessie! Fuck! I'm coming!" I sat back and watched as white fluid erupted from his penis and onto my chest.

I went to my restroom and picked up a towel from the towel bar and whipped up his love juices and went back to my room.

Jake came by and kissed me.

"I love you, Nessie. Forever and ever, babe."

"I love you, Jake. Forever and ever, babe."

Jake pulled on his boxers and pants and wished me a goodnight and climbed out my window. That night was the best sleep I had ever had in my entire life.

*******

**A/N:: Review please!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!!!! Love ya'll! *hugs and loves!***

**~Nikki!**


	12. Chapter 12 :: Almost to a Date

**A/N :: HEY! I'm back! Miss me much? I'm am FLOORED by the response I got on the last chapter! Wow! Hey, I'm sorry I haven't been able to post this/write this sooner. It's summer and I have summer fever. So yea here it is! Oh! Thanks to my awesomesauce fanfiction friend and author Hans153 for looking over my shoulder and telling me I missed spelled a word. Go over to her profile at http: / / www . fanfiction . net / ~ hans153 just take out the spaces. Go read her stories which a FUCKMAZING! **

**Oh! Go to my profile and check out the banner for this story. Leave a comment on it. **

**Now…. Here it is!**

**Jake POV**

To say that last night was the best night in my life would be the understatement of the year. No wait. Scratch that; it was the understatement of the mother fucking decade. I don't even know how to explain how much pleasure, love, and lust flowed through me when I loved Nessie with my tongue. To make her come like that, to make her say my name with so much passion was just un-fucking-believable. She's my goddess, my muse, my love for life and so much more.

So here I am in La Push Tattoo and More. I'm going to get Nessie's name tattooed on my neck so everyone can see that I'm hers and she's mine. I was flipping through an issue of People Magazine and saw that apparently Kristen Stewart was pregnant with Robert Pattinson's baby. How fucking weird. They looked just like Nessie's parental units. Damn. But what the fuck? Wasn't there a rumor like a year ago saying that she was pregnant and married to this Robert guy? And wait? Why the fuck am I mother effing worrying about some damn celebrities?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Lola, the tattooist that I requested since day one, called me up to her station. She took the paper with the tattoo drew on it and transferred it onto the left side of my neck. The tattoo was simple and elegant. Just like my girl.

Once Lola had finished the tattoo, she bandaged it and I went up to the front desk and paid the price of my new tat. Now all I had to do was go to the floweriest, pick up some white roses, then go home, get dressed in my best clothing, go pick up my love and then, we're off on our 'first' date.

Now that after Ness and I has told her parents about us, I felt a lot better. It was just awkward sitting there with Nessie's parent's (well mostly her dad) staring bullets into my head. I think I almost shit my pants.

After I had gotten the roses, I went home showered, got dressed and went into my mom and dad's room where they were both sitting on their bed watching that damned movie New Moon. They were at the part where the sparkling piece of shit leaves that fuck hot clumsy human girl. I looked over at my mom who was crying her eyes out while my dad rubbed her shoulders.

"Heidi, shush. It's just a movie, sweetie."

"I know, but Billy, it's just so sad. I wish I could jump in the TV and rip that Edward a new one. I mean, who would do that? Just leave out of nowhere."

"Uh, mom, dad, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm going out on a date. I'll be home tonight." I said as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Oh, Jacob! Look at how snazzy you look! Oh my goodness! My baby boy is growing up!" My mom squealed as jumped up off the bed and ran to me and hugged me a choke hold. "Heidi, let go of Jacob; you're suffocating the poor boy." Dad chuckled.

"Well mom, dad, I gotta go pick up my girl; we have reservations at that new Chinese place." I said as flung my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh! Jakey, that reminds me! When you're in town tonight, will you be a dear and pick up mine and your dad's prescriptions at Harry's pharmacy? Please!" Gah! This is not happening!

"How much will you pay?" I asked.

"I'll pay for the new tires on your Rabbit." Dad answered. Holy shit! They were going to give me new tires, just for picking up their drugs? For real? That shit must be illegal, then.

"Deal."

To say that I was nervous was an HUGE understatement. I was on edge, I felt like a bundle of nerves; my palms were sweaty; and I could swear that I'd have to go home and change my shirt. Man . . . I just feel so. . . Oh, I don't know? Afraid? Nah, that ain't it. Chicken shit? Nup, that isn't the word either. Ok, I feel like I'm meeting my favorite band, in person, and I came dressed in a chicken suit. Ok, some all that up into one word or one disastrous letter would be; I F L I M M F B I P A I C D I A C S. My god. It sounds like a fucking narcotic!

I don't know how I did it, but I drove all the way over to Nessie's house, without a single wreck AND with my nervous, inconsiderate thought. Holy Mary Manson! I just triple tasked! Someone call Guinness World Records! Psych!

Anyways, I got out of my car and walked up to her house, passing the freaky ass lawn gnome killing the lawn flamingo. That was weird as shit could be.

My palms where sweaty as I knocked on the door; I swear someone that walked by would be able to hear my heart beat.

The door opened and Edward Cullen stared at me with an eerie look that I'm sure could wake the dead just like Marilyn Manson's farts wake the dead. He is after all a devil worshiper. No offence Marilyn Manson. . .

"Jacob. Come in." He said with a forced smile and strained voice. I walked in and saw Nessie standing in the living room dressed to kill. Literally; I almost died at the sight in front of me. Right as I made my way to Nessie, a little short-haired gothic elf came bouncing up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I'm Nessie's aunt! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you! You're tall! And warm! If I wasn't married, you'd be the next on my list! Nessie told me that you listen to heavy metal! I listen to heavy metal too! I went and saw a Cradle of Filth concert last summer! Oh! By the way—"

"Alice!" Nessie said as she tried to pull Alice off of me. Damn. That was the weirdest little . . . person? I've ever met. Alice was Gothic . . . but at the same time . . . she would be able to fit in with just about any crowd. Gothic, yet stylish. _I sound gay right now. _

"Jake . . . you've met my aunt. She's a little overbearing. But I love her." Nessie said as she hugged me. "By the way Jakers . . . you clean up nice." She winked. I blushed. Only my grandma called me Jakers.

"Yes, I agree Nessie; Jacob does clean up nice . . . for a head banger. But he still looks like a mutt in a training bra." Edward grumbled. My blood boiled.

"Dad!"

"Edward!"

Isabella and Nessie both thwapped Edward on the head really hard and Nessie came and put me into her arms, trying to calm me down, and not attack her father.

"Edward, say you're sorry. That was uncalled for and immature. This is a special night for Renesmee and you sir are not going to ruin it for her. Now say you're sorry." Isabella said in a stern voice. Damn. It's wrong I know to think that your girlfriend's mom is hot. But since I'm going to Hell, I might as well make sure all of me get's in.

"Sorry . . . _Jacob."_ He sneered.

Nessie grabbed my hand and looked up at me and smiled and mouthed 'I love you'.

"You ready to get going Nessie?" I asked.

**A/N :: Hate me? Love me? What'd ya think? Was it good? Now . . . I have ALWAYS pictured Alice as a little gothic elf. Now maybe it's just because I love gothic people or that Alice would be a cool gothic. **

**Have a question? Let me know!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13 :: The Date

**A/N :: Here is it . . . the next chapter to TVNHBJ . . . hope you all enjoy it! Shout out my my fuckmazing beta; Hans153! She is the fuckawesome bomb! Go to her profile at http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~ hans153 and read her stories which a fucking awesome! Love you Hans! Thanks for helping me pick out things for this chapter!**

**Without further ado . . . THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TVNHBJ!**

**Nessie's POV**

"You ready to get going, Nessie?" Jake asked me. I nodded my head enthusiastically and went to retrieve my purse from my room that matched my dress. My dress was a nineteen-fifty halter neck black duchess dress with red stilettos on my feet. It was perfect and so me. The look on Jacob's face was priceless when he saw me. But I have to admit that he wasn't the only one drooling; I was surprised that I wasn't swimming in my own drool when I saw Jacob.

Jacob was dressed in black slacks and a black button down Oxford shirt. The arms where rolled up to his elbows to where you could see some of his tattoos on his forearms. He looked devilishly handsome. I still couldn't believe that he was mine. All mine. My own. Ha! I sound like Gollum off of Lord of the Rings!

I found my red clutch hand bag and hurried back downstairs.

When I got downstairs I went over to my father and hugged him tightly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Renesmee, I know this is your first date, but I want you to be safe. Please, if guys decide to have sex, use a condom. You're too young to be a mother." I blushed. I couldn't believe that my dad had actually said that to me. I mean, yeah I love Jacob with my heart and soul, but . . . this is our first date; I'm not going to jump his junk like dumpster slut. That's so not me.

"O-okay dad." I said as I awkwardly pulled away from my dad and went over to my mom and gave her a hug. She simply wished me good luck and gave me a quick peck on the forehead. I walked over to Jake who was looking at me with his trade mark smile. My knees wobbled.

"Okay Jake. Let's go!" Jacob walked me out to his car and opened the door for me like a gentleman. Huh, and dad tells me chivalry was dead. Once I had gotten my seat belt on, Jacob got in on the driver's side of his car and shut his door and got his seat belt on. He reached into the back seat and brought up a single white rose.

"This is for you . . . I didn't know what know of flower you liked, so I just got the one that reminded me of you." My favorite flower was red rose. . . but that all changed when Jake pulled out the white rose. "It's perfect Jake; I love it." I took the rose out of his hand and brought it up to my nose and smelled the fresh smell of it.

"I'm glad you love it. You ready to go on our first date?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. I nodded my head and giggled. Jacob grabbed my hand and placed on the consol of the car and held my hand. He traced circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. I looked over at him and he smiled

.

Jacob took his hand out of my hand and turned on the radio and the song Dance D'amour by the 69 Eyes came onto play. I heard Jacob singing along to the song; he had a great voice. It was beautiful.

"Close your eyes, babe. This is a surprise." Jacob said as we pulled onto a dirt road. I complied and shut my eyes tight. I heard the noses of the dirt hitting the car, the sound of the radio, Jacob's breathing, and my breathing. Finally I felt the car pull to a stop. I heard Jacob's seat belt unclick and his door open and close. Then I heard my door open. I felt his warm hand at my waist, unbuckling me. I could smell him; he smelled of sandalwood, mint, aftershave and boy. It was heavenly.

Jake pulled me out of the car after what had seemed forever. He put a hand over my eyes, ensuring that I did not peek at whatever his surprise was. One hand was around my waist as he held me close to him and guided me so I wouldn't fall. Jake and I halted to a stop. He pulled his hand away from my eyes and put it on my waist with his other hand.

The view before me was outstanding; we were on the bluffs of La Push. The sun was starting to set and it looked as if it was going into the ocean; the sky was a beautiful orange, red and purple. I have never seen anything so beautiful. I looked to my left and saw a big fluffy blanket with a big canvas bag sitting on the blanket. There were four fluffy pillows that looked like if you laid on them, they would swallow you whole in comfy-ness. I turned to Jake he smiled. "I was going to take you to a Chinese restaurant but I cancelled because I just want to be alone with you without everyone watching us eat. I know . . . I'm selfish." I chuckled and walked over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"You're not selfish . . . I love it; it's perfect. I don't need anything extravagant; I have you." Jacob smiled and leaned down and kissed my lips chastely.

"Let's get this night started." Jake led me over to the blanket and helped me take off my stilettos. Once I had my shoes off, I sat down and Jake sat down next to me. He reached over to the large canvas bag and pulled out two forks and two triangle Glad bowls that were filled with food and had lids on them. He then proceeded to pull out two bottles of Dr. Pepper and some napkins. Jacob handed me one of the lidded Glad bowls, a fork and a Dr. Pepper.

I opened the lid on the Glad container and was hit with the smell of homemade macaroni and cheese; the steam rolled off of it and the smell was to die for. "Jacob . . . it smells wonderful. Did you cook it yourself?" He blushed.

"No I didn't cook it myself . . . my sister actually cooked it; I can't cook to safe my life." He chuckled.

We both dug into our macaroni and cheese. It was better than it smelled; I so had to get the recipe.

After we had finished eating, Jacob and I laid down on our sides facing each other. Jake spoke first. "Tell me something that no one else knows about you." I had to think . . .

"Okay . . . when I was born, I was born with a twin but he died about three days after we were born." Jakes eyes widened. "Really? Wow . . . your mom and dad must've been devastated." I nodded my head. "My mom told me that after he had died, she felt so bad; she thought that it was something that she had done wrong. She also said that she had tried to commit suicide because she was so shaken up." Jacob just nodded his head and stayed silent.

"What about you? Tell me something that no one else knows about you." I said as I moved a piece of hair that was in his face. He hummed for a minute then answered.

"When I was thirteen, I religiously watched Scooby-Doo every Saturday in my pyjamas, eating Lucky Charms for breakfast, lunch and dinner until the Scooby-Doo Marathon was over. Then I went to bed. Nobody knows that except my parents and you."

I thought that was cute. I imagined Jacob as a thirteen year old boy, sitting on the couch in his pyjamas, eating cereal, his hair all tangled from not combing it; it was heartbreakingly cute.

"Hey . . . will you dance with me under the stars?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah."

I nodded and got up with the help of Jake. Jake walked over to his car and started the radio. When Love and Death Embrace by HIM came through the speakers. Jacob walked over to me and pulled me to his chest; I put my arms around his neck and his put his arms around my waist. Jacob leaned in until our lips were about an inch apart and started to sing along with the lyrics.

We were still slow dancing when the song finished. Jacob leaned in and kissed me. His tongue licked my lips, asking to enter. I granted him entrance. Our tongue danced a sweet dance.

We kissed until rain started to sprinkle.

**A/N :: Links to the songs and outfits on my profile! Thanks for reading! Leave me some love! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14 :: BDay Cake Madness

**A/N: Heeeey. Sorry about that delay. I had planned to update a loooooot sooner than this. Family issues and other drama. But it's here and you guys still love me right? Okay shout out to Hans153 for beta-ing this chapter! Whoop! Thanks for everything! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters . . . I do however own this plot and if you so ever steal it I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Mark my words.**

**Lime alert … it's not as hot as my other stuff but it's still hot. Enjoy **

**JPOV**

"Jake you're not cracking the egg right! Just give me the damn egg! No! No that's not how you—ugh just give it here!"

"No! I fucking know how to crack a damn egg, Nessie! I'm not five years old!"

"You got shells in the bowl, you sexy lug!"

I reached in and plucked the egg shell out and threw it on the counter and turned to face her with my hands on my hips. She called me sexy. I think my cock twitched.

"There! No egg shells in the bowl now!" I said, cracking another egg. That was a bad idea.

"Jake! What did I say about the eggs! I wanted to crack them!" She whined, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes squinting.

"Well the recipe only called for two eggs and I already cracked them," I was a smug bastard but who gives a fuck. "You can add the flour, baking soda, and coco powder." I said still smug. I wanted to pour in the oil and water. I was acting like a five year old, but frankly, I don't give two shits.

"But Jake! I don't just want to do the dry ingredients! I also want to do some wet ones too! You're so unfair!" She said as she grabbed the flour out of the cabinet above the stove. I watched as her shirt rode up as she reached to get the baking soda that was up higher then the flour. I could feel my dick start to harden as I saw that little sliver of pale skin. That little sight of skin would give me fantasies for jerking off for months.

"Jake! JAKE! Are you even listening to me?" I pulled my eyes off of the sliver of skin that was now covered up by her Blue October tank top and looked up to her face which had a beautiful smirk upon it. She knew that I was fantasizing about her.

"Huh? Y-yeah I was listening." I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. I never blushed, but then again . . . I never date . . . but here I am . . . dating the most fucking hot girl in the world. Just call me a smug bastard.

"Oh, really? You were listening? What did I just get done saying?" She placed the flour and baking soda on the counter next to the bowl with the eggs in it and placed her hand on her hips and tilted her head to the left and squint her eyes at me.

I 'uhm-ed' and 'uh-ed' for what had seemed like forever until she walked up to me and slapped me upside the head. I said 'ow' and rubbed the back of my head, feigning hurt. Nessie laughed and said whatever. We got back to making the cake, but things weren't going as planned; there was flour all over the place; of our clothing; probably even on the ceiling. We turned on the mixer and cake batter was flying every where. Nessie screamed at me to 'shut the fucking thing off' and I went and pulled out the cord from the electrical out-lit. The mixer turned off successfully and I puffed out a breath of success and Nessie pulled herself up onto the counter, hunching her back and huffing in exasperation.

I examined the mixer, trying to find out what had made it do haywire and throw batter at us as if we were invading its country. I saw the cause of why we were attacked with batter bombs; we forgot to fasten the bowl to the mixer. Great.

Nessie came up to me and licked some of the batter that was on my face. She pulled back with a seductive smile on her face, knowing what she was doing to me. Two can play at this game. My inner villain twirled his mustache mischievously.

I reached over and took my pointer fingers and ran it through the cake batter that was on her neck and brought it to my mouth. I sucked off the batter, moaning at the taste. She watched me with lustful eyes while I was doing this.

She came up to me, standing on her tip toes and brought her lips to mine. Our lips moved together. I could the erotic smacking that they were making. My tongue snuck out of my mouth and traced her lips. She automatically sucked my tongue into her mouth. She was sucking on my tongue! Imagine what it would be like if she was fucking sucking on my dick! Oh fuck! My dick is twitching uncontrollably. My pants are too fucking tight.

I moved my hands to her waist and lifted her up so that her legs were wrapping around my waist. I pressed my jean incased dick into her jean incased hot center. She moaned into my mouth. I pushed her up against the wall in the kitchen, kissing her roughly and grinding into her even more roughly.

She pulled her lips away from mine and leaned her head back on the wall and moaned.

"Jaaaake! What about your . . . oh God! Wh-what about your mom's . . . birthday cake?" Nice! She was almost speechless! Caused by yours truly!

"We'll order one from the bakers." I mumbled as I kissed down her neck.

"But . . . you . . . oh God!" She was at loss for words and I was a little smug about that . . . Because honestly . . . I love that reaction . . .

I kissed down her neck to the tops of her breasts and tank top. Oh my God in Hell, my dick was throbbing and I haven't even seen her naked yet. The urge to reach my hand down there was and rub myself through my jeans was tempting.

I moved my hands to her shirt, and slipped my hand up to her belly button. I looked up to her face and asked her if it was alright to take off her shirt and she nodded yes, too aroused to speak.

I pulled the tank top off of her and by God, I almost came in my pants at the sight in front of me.

Nessie's breasts were incased in a lime green lace bra. The color contrast against her skin was fucking hot. I could see her hardened nipples through the sheer lace. My dick was twitching up controllably. I wanted nothing more than to fuck her up against this wall.

"Babe . . . you're so fucking hot . . . I want you so much right now . . . I want to have you . . . I want to mark you as mine. " She moaned at my words. I started to kiss down to her left breast. I released her left tit and immediately started sucking on her perky pinky nipple.

"Jaaake! Oh! Th-that feels so good!"

While I was sucking on her tits, I moved my hands to her jeans and unbuttoned them and slid them down her slender legs. She quickly stepped out of them and quickly pulled down my jeans.

I brought my lips back up to her mouth and attached my mouth back to hers. I almost yelped when I felt her hand rub my dick through my boxers. I quickly lifted her up by the hips and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I stared to grind my boxer clad hard cock into her panty clad pussy. It felt so good.

"Baby . . . please . . . oh! Let me make love to you . . . I need you so fucking bad." I moaned as I started to grind faster.

"N-no, Jake. Not . . . Oh God . . . not today . . . not today." I gasped out while clutching her hands in my long hair. I was going to respect her wishes and not make love to her tonight.

We started to grind faster, our heartbeats picking up and our lips barely touching because we were too lost in the lust.

We came together, shouting out words of love with the occasional fuck thrown in.

We pulled apart and kissed chastely. I went to my room and changed my boxers and put on my clothes while Nessie put her clothes back on in the living room.

I took her home and kissed her on her door step, just like in the movies.

**A/N: The Blue October tank top part goes out to Hans153. So okay . . . What were your thoughts? **

**If you haven't already . . . follow me, HeadBanger Jacob and Virgin Nessie on twitter at:**

**I_Have_Fingers**

**TheVirginNessie **

**HeadBangerJacob**

**Leave me some love!**

**~Nikki**


	15. Chapter 15 :: Bday Madness

**A/N: **

***Peaks out from behind blanket* I know you guys probably hate me for not updating but RL has been kicking my ass!**

***Quickly ducks away from random objects being thrown at her* **

**WHOA! HEY! WHO THREW THE USED CONDOM?**

**Oh uh yeah … here's your damn disclaimer. Blah, blah, blah, yeah ,yeah, yeah, Twilight; Not mine. **

**BTW thanks to my special beta, Hans153. You beta'd this and I love you, my sistafriend. Thanks to also nfanpepsi for yelling at me and making me write this out. XXXX**

**NPOV**

After our . . . _incident_ last night in Jake's kitchen, he had taken me home. I went up to my room and I stayed there all night, thinking about how wonderful Jake is. It was going to suck when he graduated in three months and moved to California to go to college and I would be stuck here, finishing up high school. My heart throbbed at the thought.

The thought of Jacob going to college in California and probably meeting some new girl, who's not a sixteen year old girl that's in high school and realize that he doesn't love me anymore. My heart ached and my eyes threatened to spill tears.

I quickly pushed the thoughts of Jake meeting someone new away to the very back of my mind when I walked into first period which was gym.

I loved gym.

I loved running around and playing sports. It was the time where I could burn off energy that has been overly stored.

When I walked into the girl's locker room, I went straight to my locker and pulled out my uniform.

"Oh my God! Did you hear? Jacob Black got the new girl Renesmee's name tattooed on his neck! God, I would KILL to my name tattooed on that hunk of a man." I heard the Cassy, the Number One School Gossiper say. Rumor has it, that she actually tried to seduce Jake. But he turned her down. I'm glad he did . . . Cassy is an annoying bitch.

After I had gotten my gym uniform on, I went and sat on the bench in front of my locker. Our coach (who is female) came in and did a gum check. We weren't supposed to have gum during gym because one fateful time, someone was chewing gum in the gym and they were playing volleyball and the gum flew out of their mouth and landed on the floor and the janitor could not get it cleaned off so they had to replace the whole damn gym floor.

So to help that not happen again, they do gum checks in the locker room.

If you have gum in your mouth, the coach makes you spit it out and makes you do fifty pushups before we go into the gym. That happened to me on the first day of school and I seriously regretted it and have not chewed gum in gym anymore.

Coach Sexton (yes . . . Sexton . . .) went around and made us open our mouths to see if we had any gum in them.

Two girls named Carly and Andie had gum in their mouth. I wasn't surprised. This happened every day. They didn't even make an effort to do anything in gym. They were the ones that would start running, only do half a lap then run back to the coach and whine about how they sprained their ankle or how they felt like they were going to pass out and needed to go to the nurse's office.

It got quite annoying.

I didn't like Carly and Andie.

They were the girls that were super skinny (like me) but thought that they were fat and starved themselves at lunch, only eating a salad with no dressing while the watched me in envy as I was eating a burger and fries.

Stupid bitches.

Once we all finished sitting in boredom, watching the anorexic bitches do fifty pushups, we all lined up and went out to the gym.

We started with stretches then we started with running across the basketball court for warm ups.

When we were all finished with warm-ups, we went outside and played flag football.

When we walked outside, I saw Jacob walking out of the four hundred and outside told me that his first period was Botany Science. He was probably going outside with his class to find plants to study.

I watched him, his hands in his pockets, talking to a short, pimpled face girl.

Her hair was frizzy and she thick framed glasses along with braces and clothes probably from the eighties.

I felt a jolt of jealousy hit my body because he was talking to a girl. Just as I was about to look away from his gorgeous form, I heard him call my name.

"Nessie!"

He started running towards me, his hair flowing out behind him and his Rammstein shirt forming to his body as the wind pressed against him as he ran to me.

"When he reached me, he pulled me close to him and brought his face to mine, kissing me in front of everyone.

I melted right into his form and my hands reaching up to tangle them into his long black hair. I moaned into the kiss when I felt his tongue enter my mouth.

No, I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble for making out on schools grounds. The thought excited me even more and I got into the kiss, sucking on his tongue, licking his teeth, biting his tongue ring.

It was all heavily erotic.

We pulled apart right when our teachers both yelled our names at the same time.

We both bid each other a chaste kiss and a 'see ya'.

I ran back to where my PE class was as they we lining up and the coach was giving everyone a belt with a flag on it.

I quickly sat down after Coach Sexton let me off with a warning.

I sat next Cassy, not really caring where I sat.

"So . . . you and Jacob are like . . . in a relationship." She pointed out, in her nasally, Valley Girl voice that made me want to sucker punch the bitch.

"Duh. Did you just now notice? You were talking about us and how he got my name tattooed on his neck earlier in the locker room. All you want confirmation that he's taken so you can start to form a plan in your head about how you're going to seduce him. I'm not stupid, bitch. I am not your friend so don't even try to talk to me about mine and Jacob's relationship. And before you ask again . . . yes . . . I am his girlfriend and he is my boyfriend . . . now if you'll excuse me, we're being called into teams."

She blushed and looked dumbfounded.

She knew I was right about what all I had said. I knew how bitches minds like hers worked. Mostly because my mom telling me and of course they're just so easy to read.

**TVNHBJ**

After gym had ended and I had gone back into the locker room and changed, I went to Human Science, then to Pre-calculus.

By the end of school, I was exhausted and wanted to go home and take a big huge nap. But I had to be to Jake's house by four forty five PM for his mom's birthday. I was going to meet his parents for the very first time and I have to admit that I was scared shitless because I was afraid that they would not like me and or not approve of me.

I was also afraid of meeting the rest of his family; his two sisters and his one brother. He told me that his sisters were married and both of them had one child. Rebecca was married to a really nice guy (Jake's words) named Alec and they had a daughter named Jane.

His other sister Rachel is married to a really annoying but funny and awesome wanna-be-cowboy (again, Jake's words) named Riley and they had an annoying, squealing, but cute and sweet (again, Jake's words) daughter named Bree.

And last but not least, Jake's brother, Demetri who had graduated High School last year and had married the girl that he got pregnant, Tanya, in his freshman year and is now living in Forks and him, Tanya and their son Bryson. Jake said that Tanya is a really sweet lady and that she and Demetri are in love so much. He also says that he loves his nephew a lot. He's always wanted a baby brother and Bryson was like his baby brother.

I thought it was so sweet.

I couldn't wait to make a family with Jake. I wanted everything with him. He was my true love, even though we've only been dating for about two months now. I remember we had started to say I love you just merely hours after we had met.

People would call us crazy and say 'you're not in love; you're just in lust and in love with the idea of being in love'.

We were in love and in lust.

And we were damn fucking proud of it.

**TVNHBJ**

"Jacob, is this your girlfriend? She is just so cute! You guys look so amazing together!" Rachel said to us. I blushed and Jake had a shit eating grin plastered on his face and he hugged me closer to him a kissed me soundly and deliciously on the lips. When we pulled apart, Rachel laughed and told us congratulations and told me welcome to the family. I was so shocked. I couldn't believe that Rachel said that. I mean I'm not mad, I'm happy, believe me, but I more shocked then anything.

I was stood there with my jaw to the floor and my eyebrows to the sky.

"Ness . . . what's wrong?" Jake shook me a little bit. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again and closed my mouth then looked at Jake.

"Nothing . . . you just have a really welcoming family is all."

"Yeah well . . . that's us . . ." he said awkwardly and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his house.

After I met his parents Heidi and Billy-who are really nice-Jake led me to his room. His room was covered in posters of various bands (to be specific, Pearl Jam, Guns n Roses and Disturbed) and the occasionally half naked lady on a motorcycle. His bed was in the middle of the room and to be specific on the size of the bed it was a queen sized bed and taking up most of the room.

The bed spread (which is on the floor) is plan navy blue and his sheets where . . . dear god do I say it . . . Star Wars. I was about to sit on the bed when I noticed that there was a large white stain on the sheet. I may be a virgin but I know what that is; a cum stain. I looked down at the ground and saw a wrinkled wife beater and placed it on top of the stain.

Jake who currently standing in front of the iPod dock station with his iPod Touch in hand doing something with did not notice me as I started to rummage around his room just snooping. I found three Play Boy magazine's along with a bunch of empty cigarette cartons, a box of magnum condoms and dirty boxers.

Its official, his room is a boy's room; dirty, smelly and boyish.

"Aha!" Jake exclaimed and I jumped out of my skin while dropping the porn video I had in my hand.

I quickly got up from the floor and blushed. I watched as Jake put his iPod in the docking station. And hit play. Babe by Emigrate quickly filled the room and Jake sauntered over to me and picked me up and kissed me hungrily. Jake laid on his cum stained bed and pulled me on top of him. We continued to make out.

Just as Jake's hand was descending up my shirt, his bedroom door opened.

I pulled my mouth my Jake's to see who had entered the room. It was Jake's niece Bree. Her head was cocked to the side and her hazel eyes full of wonder.

"Uncle Jake . . . what is Nessie doing to your face?" I nervously looked down at Jake who was trying not to laugh.

"Uh see Bree, I had some leftover cake on my lips and we couldn't find any towels to clean it off so Nessie was just licking it off for me." I blushed and started to giggle and hid my face in Jake's neck.

"Oh, okay." Bree answered and ran out of the room.

Jake looked at the clock on his docking station and sighed. It was 10 PM. It was time for me to go home.

**A/N: Yeah I know … it was mostly a filler. Like I said RL is kicking me in the butt. Christmas is here and I think that explains is all. Well kinda. I found a job. It's gonna take up most of my time but oh well. It pays bills and brings in the bread. :P **

**Reviews are lovely. So Review. Or I'll chop you. I'll chop you and hide your body pieces in concrete. I'm serious. -_-**

**~Nikki**


End file.
